Only You Can Save Humanity
by LittleLouisaRose
Summary: Vampires Rule the world, Bella, her mother and her unfortunate friend Jacob are inmates of a human farm. Only the Cullens stand out from the insanely beautiful red eyes, only Edward can save them. But will the temptation prove too much?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just to say I do not own twilight or its characters

**Hello, this is just to say I do not own twilight or its characters.**

Bella's P.o.v.

Every day is the same as the last we trudge in circles round our cage, which held no more meaning than the disappearance of a loved one. We all knew it was wrong not caring if we lived or died or about what happened to our once strong friendships, but in all truth we were barely human. Was it so wrong to wish I wasn't, after all it was the word human that had put us all here? So we carried on marching, praying that it would never stop, because if it did it could only mean one thing.

We received our meagre rations and started trudging again. This time to the steady incessant beat of a loud drum, it grated on my nerves with each step. I had been told that's why they did, to push us over the edge, zombies after all were easier to control that thinking beings capable of dreaming. Me and Renee were next to each other in line, but the woman who stood next to me was no longer my mother, she's nothing more than a shell now. She's been like this since Charlie was taken a while ago, although this place makes it impossible to judge time.

Charlie's passing had affected me to, but the same as everybody else, I had come to live without hope, without letting emotion cloud my judgment.

Then the metal blinds screeched up the bullet proof glass windows, high above our heads. The fresh sunlight was blinding and we staggered around desperately trying o keep our balance.

Those who fell were shot.

As the wide doors that led onto the viewing gallery opened the morning announcements rang out over the tannoy. A booming but strangely melodic voice rang out, infuriatingly calm in the midst of our desperation. "Welcome to The human institute number 1026, it's a beautiful morning, your skin is sparkling and what could be a better way to start the day then finding your tua cantante?" Hi mysterious voice questioning the approaching vampires.

The hordes of vampires glided in as if they were floating on air, each one breath-takingly beautiful to my human eyes. But there red eyes and pale skin made me shiver, I no longer thought of them as beautiful, I had come to learn that the only beauty in this hell, was in the last shreds of humanity we had left.

The vampire filed round the gallery in a continuing circle. Every now and then one would pause, sniff the air and point a human out to a guard. I dreaded the day one of those icy white fingers would point at me, it meant you had been chosen and would be sold to that vampire for food.

I call them guards although there jobs are pretty meaningless, no human has ever tried to escape, and if they tried to they would be killed in a blink of an eye. The guards had been hypnotised so as to not smell human blood and to not interfere with visiting vampires. But there was always an undercurrent of terror because the risk of a guard becoming too overwhelmed by the potent smell of human blood that they would wake up from there trance and kill us all. Although I've never seen this my poor friend Jacob was the only survivor to such an attack.

He stays about five places down from me, so although he puts on a brave face during the day, I can hear the screams his nightmares release.

I know the danger is real, the fear tangible on the air but it seems to far away so unbelievable. Is it so wrong to live in a fantasy world where vampires don't exist and I'd be free to do as I liked? But this is my life this is how it must be, survival of the fittest.

The vampires continue to circle us scrutinising our unwashed hair and dull eyes. It only serves to feed the theories that humans are sub-beings, incapable of thought or voice. But they will probably never know any different has any vampire paused long enough to hear our side of the story?

Sometimes its easy to forget where I am, I taste the autumn leaves and ate sunsets of my childhood, smell the ice-cream van and feel the cool breeze of freedom on my skin. At others I am trapped here in my body, with the smell of hundreds of humans crammed together and only the taste of stale bread on my tounge.

This is not living, this is dying.


	2. Chapter 2

In here it's what's on the inside that counts, the dirt and grime doesn't matter, we have to look out for each other, support

In here it's what's on the inside that counts, the dirt and grime doesn't matter, we have to look out for each other, support the group instead of the individual. It's hard to think of others in this environment, but it never ceases to amaze me. We're like ants working together although all hope is lost, towards a distant grater good.

It was this and only this that got me though what happened next.

It started like any other day, the golden light poured thought the metal shutters as the ice cold vampires strode in. Their skin glittered like millions of diamonds mesmerizing me, lulling me into a false sense of security that drew me towards there blood red eyes. The light bounced around the steel walls and affected off the metal cots we slept on, creating an eerie sense of calm amidst the fear.

I shook myself from my trance as a slight commotion stirred on the viewing balcony. At first I ignored it, as it was not unusual for younger vampires to struggle with there self control. But then I noticed the prince of the night.

I had only seen him once before, and for that I was grateful, his name amongst the humans was the bringer of death. The prince of the night was tall with midnight hair that had a blue sheen to it, the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than any I had ever seen. No-on knew his real name, the rumours that surrounded him, enveloped him in an air of mystery that suited his statue like manner. Some said he had once been a true vampire prince, but others claimed the Volturi never existed.

The prince of the night was in charge of overseeing several human farms though-out the county. He was called the bringer of death because he was the only vampire allowed to turn humans. It was for this reason we dreaded him, on his last visit he had taken around four men to join his guard, although they seemed to be picked at random.

But today he pushed his way though the stunning beings toward the front of the balcony, closely pursued by a vampire I had never seen before. He was slightly shorter than the prince of the night, but had an air of superiority he was clearly important. His black cloak billowed out to reveal a gold silk lining, and the hood covered half his face as if he was scared of being recognised. Although I couldn't see his eyes, he seemed to be struggling with some sort of internal battle, unlike so many stubborn vampire that pass though the human farm daily, this mouth would open as if to speak but his tongue would fall silent, torturing himself.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next, not a thousand years of watching this, greater race that ruled over us with a granite fist, not seeing families torn apart by hungry red eyes nor the venom dripping from a monsters tongue glistening with blood readied me.

We were called to halt as the prince of the night reached the barrier, separating him from our pathetic world. We filed into line as the second hooded vampire fell into place at his side. The raven haired prince whispered a few word so f encouragement or what looked like them, as it was only loud enough for vampire hearing.

Then in the single action that could destroy my existence the prince's mysterious guest raised his silk clad arm and pointed directly at my mother. His hidden eye pointed to the floor.

Of what happened next I cannot be sure, bystanders claimed my mother collapsed crying as I just stood there, expressionless. I remember panic growing with the lump in my throat, grubby hands reaching for me as pale stone hands reached for my mother, yanking her to her feet.

Those were my last memories of her, and I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacobs's P

**For those reader impatient for Edward's appearance, be patient. Meanwhile ask **

**yourselves, who was the vampire with the gold lined cloak, be warned it's not who you suspect.**

Jacobs's P.o.v.

Have you ever loved someone so much it hurt? Well I do every time I see her I feel the ache in my chest rise, as she continues, obviously stumbling through life as it comes. I can't bear to see her hurt t feels like a weight on my shoulders as she sighs or when a dainty crease forms on her milky smooth forehead. When she arches her slender neck in frustration or mutters furiously in her sleep, it pains me to see her struggle. I wish I could whisk her away far from this dreadful place. But its part of whom we are.

She took the death of her mother worse than ever thought possible, it's like she's become a shell, a zombie, she succumbs to the guards wishes, but the worst thing is that her inquisitive brown eyes looked flat, like the fight had left them. Every step she took became a tribute to her mother and I can see she dreams of Renee constantly where I can not protect her.

I feel now more than ever that she need me, if only she could open her eyes and see. Sometimes I resent that, she looks at me like a younger brother, is it because she is too blind to see how much I care about her, in romantic ways, how much I need her? For years it's been like this a constant battle, how can I ask her for more than what she's already given me? A chance to love in a place like this. I can hardly expect her to love me back can I?

She's been the only saving grace of this whole charade, she was the one who held me close on the nights I screamed, she was the only one able to comfort me on the days I yearned to see my parents, she is all I owe my sanity to. I can't bear to see her suffer like this.

"_Jake", a voice calls though the mist, hoarse form screaming, "Jake, save me, it burns, help, Jake the fire!" The voice is hoarse and all too familiar. The sparkling mist clears to reveal Bella, my Bella scrunched up on the floor writhing in agony. Then as I reach down to help, she turns to face me, her eyes a blood red but still begging for help. I touch her cheek gently at first, she feels ice-cold, dead. But then she's pulling me closer, kissing me with passion and heat of love. A goodbye kiss. Then all is calm she lies down peaceful, dead. My screams echo though the dream world. But no-one can hear my voice._

This is the dream that haunts me constantly, Bella echoing the last words of my mother, before she died at the hands of a rouge guard. Her delicate features twisted with pain and anguish.

I need to figure out a way of saving Bella from herself, if only I could know what she was thinking, she always does what I least suspect. I always joked the one thing you could rely on about Bella was her unreliability but now that joke had become a curse. What would be the best way to call her from her waking slumber, fight fire with fire, or water?

I feel so lonely without her mindless chatter to fill the gaps, without her warm hand in mine keeping me upright when I stumble. It feels like part of me is missing, and I think that in a way Bella's partial absence also takes away a part of me.

There is no point in living with out her she is my life, she holds my soul in her hands, completely unaware of the power she holds over me or of the torture she causes me. How can I save her, when I'm so closely entwined? Maybe this plight is hopeless just like humanity. Maybe I'm doomed to live life alone until my misery is ended by some sadistic vampire bitch, which can't control her thirst. Maybe Bella is destined to walk this half life until the end of her days, drifting on the realms of the dead. Maybe I'm not the saviour Bella need? What do you think??


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

_Mist hovered over the still grey water, and the gnarled black trees waved in the howling wind. I stepped forward towards the waters edge and I could see ghostly faces reflected there. I shivered in anticipation and as I bent don for a closer look, but the faces were screaming crying as if trapped. _

_With a start I realised the first face was my mums, torn and scarred and the second was Jacobs smooth as ever, apart from a large bloody gash that stretched from cheek to chin. They were screaming at me but I couldn't hear the words and my mum was sobbing helplessly._

_I wanted so much to reach forward and protect her from her fears, childlike as she was. I leant forward and touched the water with the tip of my finger, it rippled in response._

_Then I was caught by surprise, a voice whispered my name, letting it carry across the lake with the wind. "Bella" It called to me._

_I looked up startled to see three vampires in hooded cloaks, gold lined, like one I had seen before. The tone of the dream changed, my mother's screams became frantic and Jacob just shook his head sadly._

_The ripples spread blood though the water, spreading like clouds across the icy waves, turning it red and the ghostly images faded. I was all alone and the vampires were crossing the blood red water._

_I panicked trying to run away, but finding my self frozen with fear. I floundered desperately trying to force my feet to move. But as soon as I started running my foot caught on a dead root._

_I could feel an invisible force pulling back towards the water, as I clung on for dear life to a blackened tree stump. _

_My feet were pulled into the pool of blood as I lost my grip, it was thick and salty like congealed tears._

_I clawed desperately at the mud, rubbing my fingers raw, but the force was too strong and I was being pulled slowly under. BOOM boom BOOM boom BOOM my heart pounded in my ears as blood filled my mouth with its iron taste._

_Then the rest of my head was dragged quickly under, I just had time to hear the tinkling laughter of the vampires. It filled my nostrils choking me, as I swallowed some looking for air, I couldn't breathe._

_I panicked spluttering and swallowing lungfuls of the thick red gloop. The light began to fade as I lost my grip on reality, the last thing I saw was a pair of sinister red eyes._

I awoke in a cold sweat, missing my mum more than ever, now it was me screaming at night not Jacob. The role of guardian seemed to suit him, my guardian angel. He pushed me though the daily slog, helped me up when I stumbled, holding my hand when I cried. How could I tell him that I just wanted to die, to leave this world with dignity?

I remained silent even when asked direct questions, there was no point in getting attached to people, they'd only be pulled away form me. We were all here to die anyway, I figured I might as well do the job for them. Save the vampires the effort. I began shutting down inside. Each movement was painful as I remembered how my mother would never breathe again. How even the friends I had still alive would be ripped away from me.

Silence gave me time to think and the beating drum measured my breathing. for the first time I thought about escaping, no-one had even attempted as far as I'd heard. But mind you I doubted we'd have been informed if they had. No I decided it was hopeless.

Then I was disturbed from my train of though a there was an all too familiar commotion on the balcony. I looked up to see that once again the price of the night stood on the balcony followed this time by three vampires.

The vampires from my dreams.

I wasn't going to let them take all this away from me without a fight, no I thought it's there turn to pay. The way I saw it I was protecting my friends, going down fighting and holding on to what dignity I had left.

I sucked in a breath and…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy GCSE course work and all that jazz

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy GCSE course work and all that jazz. I know this is short but I'm leading up to something good that I've been working on for a while. Trust me it's worth the wait. Let me know what you like and what you don't. One person reckoned it wasn't scary enough, any comments??**

I wondered once again, what pain felt like, was it like the gentle tickling of the sun as it warmed my ice cold skin? Or more like the burns of fire? No vampire will ever feel true pain, other than that of the heart, but this can be a blessing as well as a curse. Discomfort, yes, like that of flames soft embrace but never the true agony many humans face daily. Sometimes though it is what I need to bring me back from the bridge of dreams, without pain my life is wrapped in cotton wool. This in itself is amazing, that humans can withstand pain, so frail and helpless as they are. They truly are a feat of engineering, but even their bodies cannot remember pain, they block it out, as most of my human memories were lost. Were they too painful?

I envy them.

But as they say when life hands you lemons, buy vodka and make a vodka tonic with lemon twist. Mmm, lemons ripened bye the sun, with have no need for such fruits now. The humans must suffer as we did, stuck in the shadows for centuries. This is there penance.

After meditating on things such as this in the forest I ran over to Human farm central hub, a centre that all reports and surveillance were fed though. Not that they could tell me anything I didn't already know. It's not like I've been sitting idle for centuries. I'm nearly omniscient, not to mention, I've studied the human anatomy in great detail, not just where to bite for maximum impact. It came to my attention the Cullen's would be gracing me with the presence of there company for a few days.

They were renowned among our kind for there compassion and will power, but I had yet to see any evidence of that. Jasper was as easy to crack as a humans spine, I was pleased with the progress he had made last time I saw him. The others were not so easily swayed, they deny there very nature.

Any other rebel group would have been thwarted by the Volturi by now, but Aro seem to find them amusing. Not to mention collectively there powers are formidable, seeing fates is one thing, but the future, reading minds those were a different league entirely, no, I would not like to come across them in a dark alleyway.

I thought I would show them round one of my favourite farms, number 1026, it certainly has some interesting specimens. One in particular, I can see her desity, her fate and it is to die to save the human race, it's been bothering me for some time. Not many destiny's are so definite, but I though I must've been going funny in my old age. No human would ever dare stop the vampires.

I never dreamt she would set them free.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear ladies, gentlemen, aliens and any other readers, the last POV you will have to work out for yourselves, I thought I could

**Dear ladies, gentlemen, aliens and any other readers, the last POV you will have to work out for yourselves, I thought I could smell burning. Now for those of you who demanded 'the goods' you shall have them **_**ma petit pois**_**.**

Bella's POV

That was the moment I had been waiting for, release, the empty hole inside me felt full as I had looked up into the crowd of vampires, my destiny. I screamed at them, I don't know exactly what I said, I never thought I would live long enough to look back on those words, but something along the lines of you bloodsucking bastards would fit nicely. I saw red I was so angry, I wanted to burn them piece by piece myself.

But after my out burst everyone just sort of looked around as if surprised we humans were even capable of thought. Jacob saw straight though me though, it was like in that one desperate glance he could read my mind. I was about to step forward asking for death screaming more abuse, I craved the darkness, freedom from this torture. Before I could take my chance a guard's voice rung out across the hall. I had never heard a guard say more than two words in there dreamlike state. But his voice rang clear, pounding though my head like fire.

"Step forward" he beckoned "if you said that."

He looked us all in the eye daring us to defy him, I was about to step forward to claim the death that was mine, when a young girl burst out in sobs. It broke my heart as I saw her mother pretend not to hear as the guard approached. He grabbed her by the throat as she struggled and kicked.

The girl was only 5 years old, the youngest human in the facility, she was so young, so innocent. Even her childlike rosy cheeks were full of life, _plein__ de vie_ I thought bitterly. He did not snap her twig like neck instantly as I feared but simply, lifted her above his head.

Then he looked down our line again, this time meeting each one of us with his cold ruby gaze. He asked again, shaking the infant, "who was it?". I wanted desperately to protect her from that monster. But I was so scared, my heart was pounding and I could almost taste the adrenalin on my tongue. What had I done?

I took a deep breath as I glanced around, at my fellow inmates who waited with baited breath and I looked up at the light for the last time. Even the vampires seemed to be holding there breath. I made a movement with my foot, just enough to attract the attention of the monster before me.

Jacob winced visibly as the vampire approached, as if he was sharing my mind numbing fear. The guard looked down on my though his perfect eyelashes and porcelain skin, his scent drew me in. For a moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, passionately in my last moments on earth. I was shocked back into reality by him whispering in my ear, just loud enough for the vampires to hear, "It was you wasn't it?"

I shivered, this was what I deserved, what could I do he was immortal, I was just, well Bella Swan. I prepared myself for those gleaming teeth dripping with venom. I could almost imagine the sharp pain, the poring blood, the momentary agony they would bring. But then in a cruel twist of fate, I was saved.

At a cost that was far too great for my purposes.

Jacob raised his head, looked the guard in the eye and said "It was me you bastard." I nearly laughed, it was so him, to go out with a bang. But the giggles caught in my throat forcing out a sob.

The guard grinned, the light reflecting off his teeth and glistening tongue as he dropped the little girl on the floor, though she had long since stopped moving. She landed with a sickening crunch and I knew she would never smile again. As did her mother, who to her credit continued to stand although her heart was breaking. I knew what that felt like, but now I was numb to the pain. How can you break a heart that's already crumbled to dust?

Jacob was not afraid, he probably thought it was noble, brave but it was foolish and unplanned. It was my turn to die, I had already spent far too long in this charade, he should have lived on but the guard sauntered forward proudly.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as, her reached down as if to kiss and embrace Jake, but instead ripped off his whole hand. There was blood every where and Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. I could only look frozen in horror as Jake stuttered out "Bella… I …" before he went down on his knees. The vampire lifted him up, frantic now he had a taste of his blood. "Love you…" he managed to get out. Before his blood was sucked dry by the suddenly starving vampire. My last memories of him, was pale and lifeless against the cold concrete floor.

What can you say after someone has given there life to save you? What can you say to the mother whose child you've killed? Let me know if you ever find out because in those next few moments of pure silence and confusion, I sure as hell couldn't work it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Does the fact I have nothing left to live for make me any less of a person

**Thanks for reading and reviewing people, hope you like this chapter although it's a bit depressing. And remember mes compains Dream as if you'll live forever, Live as if you'll die today!**

Does the fact I have nothing left to live for make me any less of a person? Does the fact my world is imploding and disintegrating around me strip me of my humanity? It certainly felt that way after the death of Jacob, of the child, what was I supposed to do with the weight of two lives on my shoulders?

I felt so empty inside, so cold, so alone, like I was already dead. Why could no-one see my soul was lost and my heart broken? Surely if I had died I would have gone to hell as a murderer. I wondered the emptiness felt like being a vampire, dead but stuck on the earth as penance for their sins. That must have been the reason I survived to pay for what I had done. Dying would be the easy way out, abandoning responsibilities although the darkness was so close I could almost taste the black velvet it would envelop me in.

That is not to say I wanted to die. Even in my numbed state I was afraid of death, I was only human after all so scared of pain and the fires of hell. No I was, well content to stay on earth as punishment, after all Jacob's death had not exactly been peaceful. I longed for the freedom it would bring, but there are things greater than death, love for one, though at the time it hardly had time to flicker across my existence.

The dreams still haunted me, but worse this time, I was haunted by the images of Jacob's last seconds alive, the moments in which he sacrificed himself to save me.

_It was pitch black, so black it was like oblivion itself, I couldn't see even my hand in front of my face. The darkness sharpened my senses to the point where I forgot who I was, what emotions were. It was like being dead, completely detached from reality, though I had already lost track of what was real. Then there was a voice, it seemed to be coming from within me, a deep rumbling from my chest. "Bella" It called, "Bella". _

_Then there was a flash of blinding light, stunning, setting my world on fire. I could smell the tang of bitter, acrid, smoke as it burnt though me like the fire it was born of. The flame licked at the edges of my vision, flickering dancing, hypnotising. The heat radiated out to me and the cold emptiness felt whole again, as the voice rumbled. "Bella" It echoed, "You cannot save me, but you must save them." Who was 'them' I wanted to ask, the words fell silent, pregnant on my tongue._

_Then there was another voice smaller, timid, its calls were not certain and calm like the first voice, but desperately screaming for help. "The fire" it screamed "It burns" Then I saw a pixie like child ,her ears were pointed and her face streaked with what looked like oil. She was only small about half my height, but her golden eyes that reflected the flames that engulfed her seemed old beyond time._

_My body refused to respond though, as I watched horrified as the child burned, then I realised why, because I wanted to see her suffer, to burn in agony. After her screams faded I looked once again into the flames, they looked so soft, like they would only tickle my skin if I were to reach out and touch them. So inviting, "No, you can't leave me" The first voice called as I was consumed by fire._

This was the dream that haunted me, but every time I awoke in a cold sweat, its meaning escaped me, though I knew my life could hang in the balance.

About a week after Jake's death I was studying the vampire's faces, wondering what it really felt like to be immortal. When one caught my eye. He was tall and I could just make out his mop of unruly bronze hair under his cloak. He looked straight at me, confused, and I fell hungrily into the familiar golden pools that were his eyes. Then he raised his hand and pointed at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Prince of night POV

**Prince of night POV**

**(It was him last time as well, I thought it was obvious but then I have a warped mind and mild psychosis, so you know...)**

That, did not go according to plan. Damn those humans why did it never go as expected with them??

Great, just peachy, so I'm showing those goddamn Cullen's how humane our farms are but instead they get to see a freaking blood bath. Great just great, because the vegetarians are really going to support a system of guards that brutally murder humans, aren't they? Totally Innocent humans at that.

Oh yes, I'm not blind I know it was that Bella Swan who was the real culprit, but I'm sure she will suffer more if she remains alive, if only for a short while.

Let me explain something to you, Bella Swan was destined to die for them, to save them all, I didn't know how, but her path was set. It is not easy to escape ones destiny, you can avoid it, like Bella had just done, delay it, but it will always be hanging above you like a cloud.

I however, was about to change that fact, Bella Swan would not die, I wouldn't let her. She was mine to keep forever. She would become my apprentice I had decided. Not many humans were strong enough to survive that amount of heart break, that level of misfortune, and certainly no-one I had encountered before had so many people willing to die for them. Yes, that Bella Swan really was something.

My mind was made up, I would give Bella three days and then she would become immortal. Everlasting life, Is not a gift to be thrown around often, thus I was the only vampire allowed to give it. But it was precious, the knowledge that you would live forever, even if the only reason you would want to stay alive was dead.

Bella was one of the lucky ones, no human knew but most rebels were killed instantly, I t was not like I would go advertising the fact that a few humans had resisted. No, it was absurd how someone like Bella could be victim of so much misfortune, but yet be the luckiest person alive.

**Sorry that's it for now folks this was just a quickie to keep you interested, more soon.**

**I leave on this parting note;**

**Out of the night that covers me, **

**Black as the Pit from pole to pole,**

**I thank whatever gods may be **

**For my unconquerable soul.**

**  
In the fell clutch of circumstance **

**I have not winced nor cried aloud.**

**Under the bludgeonings of chance **

**My head is bloody, but unbowed.**

**  
Beyond this place of wrath and tears **

**Looms but the horror of the shade,**

**And yet the menace of the years **

**Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.**

**  
It matters not how strait the gate, **

**How charged with punishments the scroll,**

**I am the master of my fate; **

**I am the captain of my soul.**


	9. Chapter 9

My dear fish look what you have made me do, behold this is not a single, nt a double, but a triple decker chapter

**My dear fish the next chapter with love, thanks for reviews, you know just a moment of your time makes my day. Oh by the way, the poem at the end isn't mine is called Invictus by William something or other, but it's my favourite poem, it gives me shivers every time.**

Bella's POV

I truly thought that that moment would be my last, that the sharp intake of breath that burnt my lungs would never be repeated. The vampire's eyes flashed jet black but there was something else fuelling his actions. I could see into his eyes and it was like looking into his heart, he was scared so afraid of what this would mean. I was begging him in my head to lower his arm to save me, to keep my fragile heart beating.

He shot though me like ice, my life was in his hands, but it was entwined with his own, we were balanced poised on the edge of a blade ready to fall of either side. Shall we dance little one his once again honey eyes seemed to ask mockingly, as he lowered his arm. He was shaking, like myself, so scared of the future that was blossoming across a blank page like ink flowering on dry parchment.

And then, just like that he was gone, like a whisper on the wind calling my name. Echoing though my head, _"Bella, Bella". _I could feel him pulling me after him, like invisible strings attracting me to him. "_No take me with you." _Ilonged to call_. _I knew he would be my downfall, he was dangerous, a monster, but so incredibly beautiful and he had a spirit I felt I'd known all me life, lost, helpless. So far away from my own world but yet exactly the same.

My lungs burnt as I breathed in, though I hadn't even realised I'd been holding my breath. I felt so alone, but there was no-one to blame but myself. Jacob was gone, my family was gone, even the hone eyed vampire was gone. Strangely though it felt like there had been a fire opened within my one that filled the gaping hole in m chest. Smoothing the rough edges telling me everything would be all right though my head told me we were doomed to die.

I was brought back to earth when the person behind me bumped into me, and I hurriedly continued my circuit, like nothing had ever happened. It was not later when I was lying awake in bed, it hit me. He was my ticket out of hear h was my escape. If he would not help me escape then I would make him.

They say that if you close your eyes the world doesn't cease to exist. But it does, the velvet blackness overtakes you, you lose sense of who you are in the darkness, of what you've done.

Edwards POV

I needed confirmation; I needed to know if I had been dreaming. If that scent was real, though the knowledge it might be it scared me. Knowing this insignificant little girl would ruin me. So I went back, wise it may not have been but no-one could have guessed it would have such a terrible outcome. That I would fall in love.

There she was just the same as before, her deep brown eyes that seemed impossibly old, her flushed cheeks, and the freesia scent of her pounding heart as it filled my head. Just as I remembered. I'm ashamed to say it, but I nearly killed her, I lifted my arm, it would have been so easy to call that guard over, to claim her as my own.

When I looked into those wide, child like eyes though something in me broke. It was like she could read my mind although infuriatingly her own remained elusive. The scent still burnt my parched throat, but there was something I could do. I could pretend just for a moment- a lifetime- that we were together, that I wasn't a monster, she was my freedom, my escape.

I left before I could do more damage. But she weighed heavily on my mind. Even when I closed my eyes waiting for the whole world to dissolve around me she was there. Staring into my heart. Yes I thought, we truly are opposite sides of the same coin.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I remember Renee telling me something as a child "Each morning when I open my eyes I say to myself: I, not events, have the power to make me happy or unhappy today. I can choose which it shall be. Yesterday is dead, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. I have just one day, today, and I'm going to be happy in it."

So that day after I found him, I woke up with a smile on my face, an expression I wasn't all that familiar with. As the sun leaking though the shutters warmed my skin, my heart warmed too, the dust particles glittered, and there was a shine to everyone's eyes. I felt almost whole again.

But in reality it was a day like any other day, the walls were still grey concrete, the ceiling still distant like any hope of freedom. The sunlight made me squint and the watching vampires on edge, more alert after the recent happenings. It just goes to show a day is what you make of it.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, swirling past me, with hordes of vampires, meagre rations and a little laughter amongst friends. At night time a strange hush fell across the institute, lulling us to sleep.

I awoke with a start, there was a voice calling my name, _"Bella, Bella" _so like the voice from my dreams. I looked up confused to where the voice seemed to be coming from, and there crouched in the window was my vampire. I wanted to ask him how he knew my name, why he was here, but he put a fringe to his rosebud lips as I opened my mouth to speak.

His robe billowed out behind him as he leapt agilely from the high window to the floor without making a sound. I was terrified, he was after all a vampire that for all I knew could be thirsting after my blood. The guards seemed oblivious to him though, and everyone else was asleep, what could I have done?

When he reached my bed he leant down, "Don't be afraid" he whispered, and my throat was dry as my heart pounded in my chest. "Don't move" I replied. I had never been that close to a vampire before. His beauty was truly hypnotic; his butterscotch eyes had golden flames in them.

He became a statue under my touch, I had hardly registered my hand lifting to his face, tracing his perfect jaw line, the cool curve of his neck. And before I knew it I was kissing him, gently as his lips were stone under mine. I could feel his hands clench as he pulled away, angry.

Nothing can compare to the raging unearthly beauty of an angry vampire. "I'm a monster" he spat, "stay away, I shouldn't have come, it was too dangerous." He whispered though harsh, his features were brought to life by misery twisted into a grimace.

No, I thought it was wrong for an angel to be so angry, as he started to turn away. Tough I could hardly string a thought together I said what was in my heart.

"No, stay, I'm not afraid of my life ending Edward" wait a second I though I don't even know his name, but it suited him.

"I'm only afraid it'll never start."

"Never say that" he replied visibly upset "Your life means everything to me".

"Hiding from danger is never better in the long run Edward, The fearful are caught as often as the bold."

"Yes but not by bloodthirsty vampires" He was frustrated now, more angry at himself than me.

"We're destined to be together, I can feel it."

"Sometimes fate gets it wrong" he whispered sadly.

I linked for a second and he was gone just like that. Just before I fell asleep, too numb for tears I remembered another thing my mum had said to me so long ago. "Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could; some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense."

When I awoke I couldn't tell what had been a dream and what had been reality.

**Please review, more soon…**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

I postpone death by existing, by suffering, by error, by risking, by giving, by losing. I am a century old an impossible age, and my brain has no anchor to the present, instead it drifts, nearly always to the same shore. That unlike most days though had me worried about the future. That girl haunted me although I did not sleep if I could I would dream of her.

They say that love is the best thing that can ever happen to a man that it will make him whole, that everything will suddenly make sense. No-one said it would be this painful, this unfair, this mistake. I could've killed that girl, Bella, what a beautiful name, it rolls off the tongue like honey- never wanting to leave. Alice of course knew about how I felt, though she was distraught about Jasper's disappearance she seemed confident he would return, so naturally she turned her attention to me.

"That girl, who is she?"

"No-one" I replied hoping she would drop the subject.

"You called her Bella, how do you know her name?" I was worried now, how much had she seen?

"I don't know" I replied truthfully, this was as much of a mystery to me as to her. Then her eyes glazed over, a tell-tale sign she was having a vision. Her features twisted in anger.

"Don't you dare do what your thinking Edward Cullen, I'll never forgive, and she'll never forgive you?"

"I don't have a choice Alice, I could hurt her, it's too selfish, too dangerous, besides I wouldn't know how to start."

"Being selfish is not acting for your own good but ignoring someone else's, do you not think she needs you as much as you want her? Beginnings are scary. Endings are sad but more often than not Edward it's what's in the middle that counts." I had never seen her so passionate about a subject before, well, other than Jasper. Was that really what love cold do to a person, I wondered.

"I'm a monster" I spat who was she to interfere?

"Never give up on what you can't go a day without thinking about." She was almost shouting now, probably angry at my stubbornness.

Then I told the truth, something I had barely even admitted to my self, the truth always seems the hardest words to say.

"I'm so afraid; I've been alone for so long Alice."

"Then Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."

Her expression softened as she touched my hand gently "Oh, Edward" she sighed.

She left me then with lots to think about. Without that small human girl nearby I felt strongly empty, and though I thirsted for her blood, a small part of me was willing to admit I needed her. When I was told I was invincible no-one mentioned I cold still die of a broken heart.

So needing quiet I sat for hours or days, I can't be sure in my room, talking to no-one thinking only of Bella, my Bella. The milky curve of her throat, her chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair. She was burnt onto my memory so I could see her every time I closed my eyes.

Finally I sighed, having reached a conclusion and pulled myself to my feet, though it took almost all of my will power. My decision didn't please me, but I couldn't let her go to waste.

I wondered what it was about the shadows that drew my spirit in? The damnation? The isolated darkness?  
I would have given up my Stygian soul to know.

**Sorry guy's short chapter , but I'm making it my aim to update every day, so please don't hurt me. As usual reviews make my day, so if you would be so kind as to click that little blue coloured button in the bottom left of your screen now Ladies and Jelly spoons… Yum jelly.**


	12. Chapter 12

Prince of the Night POV

Prince of the Night POV

People like you and I, though _mortal _of course like everyone else, do not grow old no matter how long we live. We never cease to stand like curious children before the great mystery into which we were born. I was too old, unnaturally so, I had seen the world changing, the people on it shift with the sands of time. But on some days I felt as if I still knew nothing, don't they say that experience is just what a man may refer to his mistakes by?

I had just decided that Bella would be mine, but you must understand this although I can see destinies, fate, I have no the power to alter them. At what point I had lost the ability to feel shock to feeling only mild amusement I cannot be sure but the events that unfolded before me, made up the story of my extremely long life time.

I stood, as it were, on the shore, and saw multitudes of my fellow beings struggling in the water, stretching forth their arms, sinking, drowning, and I was powerless to assist them. The end of humanity was coming, I could feel it. It was my duty to do all I could to save Bella.

She was special, there was something about her child like eyes, which seemed to have the knowledge of an immortal. One glance and she could look into you, deep into the recesses of your heart you thought were long deceased. She awakened something within me, make a shred of what it meant to be human to feel pain, certainly the process had been painful enough. Never had I agonised over a decision so much, until that time.

After I had made my decision, acting as always for the good of the county, I needed to announce it. So on a morning much like any other I made my way to the farm in which Bella was trapped. I stepped inside though the back entrance, and the strange hush that seemed to follow me fell over the humans and immortals.

I stood on the front railing, breathing deeply the scent of blood into my lungs rejoicing in the way the warm air was heavy with it. The sun glittered though the half open shutters, glinting of the other immortals. I could see them watching in amazement, I bet half of them though my existence was only a rumour.

Bella seemed strangely dreamy, almost half asleep as she wondered blindly after the person in front. I wondered if the tragedy of her life had finally caught up with her but now I look back perhaps it was something more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." I announced determined to put on good show.

"One of you has been chosen, to whom I will bestow a great gift." Who after all doesn't at one point in there lives long for immortality? I heard mutterings of rumours and names spread round the room.

"Who you ask, have I chosen."

"Bella Swan, rejoice for you will be one of us" Her reaction was not of joy as I'd expected but of utter horror.

She gagged as if sick to her stomach, and then burst out.

"No, it can't be true." Murmuring to herself in distress, more than anything. I can't say I wasn't disappointed about her reaction, but I was after al a vampire and she was a mere human. I never thought she would hold any power over me.

How wrong I was.

I had seen many hearts break in my existence, felt the ache of heartbreak first hand, but I had never seen it quite like that. She seemed to shake from her core, great sobs that wracked her whole body, as she uttered a blood curdling whine that I thought, and still do believe was the actual sound of her heart breaking.

Then in a flash of what I normally associated with vampires eyes her chocolate brown eyes dulled becoming almost black. Surely the idea of immortality couldn't have been that bad.

I stood observing the scene below me as Bella seemed to crumble. I know they say looks can be deceptive but who could have guessed her true emotions? Nobody moved, hardly anyone dared breath. But I could hear the beating of Bella's pounding blood, beating in my ears, calling _me, me, me_.

"You have three day's" I uttered before sweeping from the building.

Everyone one must die, in the end, even the immortals who are destined to live for ever. But should anyone die before finding out who they really are? And in the end is it not how many years in your life that count, but the life that's in your years?

**For Miles333 who was the only person who noticed or indeed bothered pointing out my mistake. More soon, please review, don't hesitate to ask if there's something you fid confusing (what can I say, it all makes sense in my head).**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

There is a joy in sorrow that none but a mourner can know, a beauty to heartbreak a gentler side to the cold harsh pain. Love had shown me a new side to everything, in the same way a blind person seeing for the first time would look at the world. There is beauty in imperfections and imperfections in beauty that served to make us human.

Edward had changed things, I spent most of the day in a daze, one long daydream, and it was wonderful. The mystery was there, I was itching to know when he would be back, who he was under the cold exterior.

The name Edward seemed to suit him, from the legends of my childhood. A fighter that would battle for humanity though his own was long gone. I took my own name from that story as well, Isabella, the one who would die to save us. I sure hoped I wouldn't die not after I had found Edward- new and alien as he was.

Although the day started unlike any day I had breathed before, it ended the same, in the cold shoulder of disaster. The Prince of the Night was back, with his ebony hair and mocking smile.

At first I was the only one to notice, my eyes dragged towards his the instant he entered the room. Something about his manner seemed to demand attention, respect, so soon after a silence began to fall over humans and vampires alike. His skin as always was deathly white, how appropriate that term seems, and his eyes a deep red like the rubies of blood bubbling from a wound.

He took a deep breath and began, I heard murmurs of excitement from the crowd, but I was past the show of grandeur. Who was this person really? I asked myself, what was his name, his past, his life? Really he was just another soulless shell to me, he held no real power.

Then I started listening to what he had to say, he wanted me, I mean me! There was nothing special about me, none-the-less the idea of being a monster scared me. I wouldn't work with him, I'd rather have died.

They say once in a lifetime you have a moment of pure lucidity in which you find out who you really are, what you're made of. Maybe that isn't true but maybe it is, who am I to comment? But in that moment everything became crystal to me. He would make me immortal, I would be Edwards equal, I could be free.

Yes the idea of a living death sacred me, but not nearly as much of the idea of just plain death, leaving this world without even living. I was blessed though not in the way the prince of the night had meant. I had a reason to live and a ticket out of my life. Even if it was only one way.

I continued to act depressed, though the feeling came naturally to me. All I had to do was recall the events of the last few days and I was quaking. It seemed to fool them well enough. But inside I was laughing.

I was waiting to feel the winds of change brought finally, almost to late by the cruel sands of time. Then in the silence the Prince left in his wake, as he swept gracefully from the room, I took a deep breath and listened to the bray of my steady beating heart.

_I am._

_I am._

_I am._

So flawed like the damnation, so sombre like the obtenebrated moonlight of my solitude. I was crystalline. I enjoyed the company of my own misery sometimes. And this is a secret, but sometimes I enjoyed the pain, it felt like I was paying off a small amount of some large debt I owed to my creator, however vindictive he might be.

Why is my existence so perfect with dark places? And why do I no longer care?

**Dear reviewers and readers this is for you.**


	14. Chapter 14

We enjoy warmth because we have been cold

We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness. The first time I saw the world was the day I met Edward, the second time was when I saw him again, but the third time was magic itself.

I didn't tell him about the Prince of The Night, how my life would end whether he wanted it to or not. Nor did I let him know I could see the pain he was hiding behind those golden pools, he hid it well, oh yes there was no denying that, but the hunch of his shoulders and casual sighs betrayed the truth. H didn't want to be with me, I was too human, too ugly. I thought he didn't want to be with me, I never thought vampires got or were indeed capable of being afraid.

Trying to push these thoughts from my mind, I drank him in with my eyes. He had come to me under the cover of darkness, with the same cherry lips, bronze locks and bleached skin. His voice was lilting with a slight accent.

"Bella"

"Edward, you came back?"

"How could I not?" I didn't reply, no need to put ideas in his head, I thought.

"Come with me" His finger beckoned towards the window he was standing under, as if I could have refused, said no at that point, like there was a choice. So naturally I followed.

He was gone in a blink of an eye, and I was left confused. Until he shouted down from the window ledge he was now perched on.

"Well come on then, what are you waiting for?"

I almost burst out laughing, he thought I could scale that wall as easily as he had. I sighed mentally vampires were often unaware of the extent of humans ability's, listening either to the rumours of super strength, or mindless creatures.

"Edward, I hate to break it to you, but I can't climb that wall, not to mention the guards."

The guards however remained unaware of Edwards's presence, they had been trained well. That didn't mean however that they would fail to notice a human attempting to climb that wall. As much as I longed for freedom I didn't want to ruin my chances.

"I'll help you." He replied apparently unafraid of the guards on duty. But his tone was softer, his eyes begging me to trust him. As he landed neatly in front of me. I melted at the sound of his voice and all my inhibitions floated away. I climbed onto his back and just like that I was free.

The night sky was breathtaking; the air had a soft citrus tang to it, not to mention the feeling of absolute wide open space. Soft tendrils of grass and roots climbed up though the cracked concrete of the humans lost civilisation, nature claiming back what was rightfully hers, after all vampires had no need of buildings now, no matter there history. Trees formed a canopy above me, and I listened to the sounds of my world. The world I was only seeing for the first time at the grand age of seventeen.

I sat down on the patch of grass were I was standing, transfixed on the dew that clung to every blade of grass, the way the shadows danced under the leaves. The ground was cold but it just made it feel more real to me. Without my senses, cold, pain I would have been totally convinced that it had been a dream.

Edward seemed amused when I finally looked up, he was sitting in a tree, it seemed to suit him, like he belonged out there in nature. Not trapped in _that_ building with me.

"Do you like it?" He asked, how could I have not?

"I love it almost as much as I think I love you." The words were out of my mouth before they registered in my brain. His expression was one of shock, almost dismay, and my breath caught in my throat.

Then he smiled, a warm smile, one that lit up the forest with its light.

"It's magic Edward"

Then his mouth turned down, his eyes colder. Vampires are unpredictable beings; living for ever can mess with your emotions.

"But magic can sometimes be just an illusion."

There was rough edge to his voice, I was seeing a side to him I had only witnessed once before. I wasn't sure if he meant the electricity between us or something more, but I didn't have time to worry about trivial things like that.

Before I could comprehend the ground being lifted from under my feet, I was back in the institute, alone. Just as my head hit my thin pillow and my heavy lids closed over my eyes. I heard a voice.

"Look at everything as though you were seeing it either for the first or last time. Then your time on earth will be filled with glory Bella." It said.

**Dear readers, what can I say? You have good taste, now if you would be so kind as to press the **_**periwinkle**_** button in the bottom left of your screen, it would make my day.**


	15. Chapter 15

My time was drawing closer I could feel it

It is strange how ones outlook on life can change completely in an instant. That there can be a moment in your life when you can sit up and think, wait this isn't right, this isn't real, and see the world in a different way.

This seemed to be happening to me more and more frequently, after returning from the outside world, the small enclosed space of the institute was dusty and the thick concrete walls seemed to close in on me, trapping me. The floor was rough and dirty compared to the soft lush grass, dripping with the night's dew. Even the company was far worse, coming into close contact with Edward who was more than I could ever hope to be, made everyone else seem hideously ugly, inadequate.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, I had never seen what I actually looked like. There was after all little need for vanity in a place like this. But the grubby faces of the people I once called my friends made me ashamed and I longed to see my reflection, to find out where belonged, if I was one of them, dirty and weak, or an immortal.

My time was drawing closer I could feel it. The soft whisper of the wind called to me, as did the thick dusty air. I knew my time was coming, but that did not mean I had had power to stop destiny. Every moment felt desperate, and the seconds ticked by far too quickly for my liking

I hid myself behind a cold exterior, because although I tried to avoid my true feelings I was so very afraid. I was after all only human. The prince had given me three days, why? I didn't know, nor did they hold any significance for me. But I was grateful; they would give me more time to spend with Edward as myself, even if I was weak.

At first my peers seemed to hold only indifference for me, although they spoke less, it seemed as if they didn't care that I would soon become a vampire. Maybe they were even a little afraid of what I would soon be. It is only now I realise how jealous they must have been, how curious about me and my night time jaunts, if they had even noticed my temporary disappearance.

Two humans had recently been moved there from another farm, as it is customary to rotate humans creating maximum exposure to vampires. Victoria and James. They had a wild air about them and seemed overly protective of each other. Stealing glances deep into the others eyes when they thought no-one was looking.

I felt for them I truly did, forming partnerships in which one person can die at any moment would never be a wise choice. I thought at first they were a little reclusive sitting in corners, when we were permitted a break from walking, and whispering to themselves. But then it began to change, the differences were barely perceivable at first though.

Soon there was small group of them whispering together, but they seemed content and no threat so I let them be. There was little opportunity to talk that day so I didn't register my friends turn against me.

It was the small things that made me care. There was no-one would help when I stumbled, the sly glances, the secrets. But what seemed most important at the time was the way Victoria, with her long flaming hair, and James with his piecing eyes were turning my friends against me.

It may seem unimportant to you, that I was losing friends I would only have for three more days anyway, but when they are almost all you have it seems to mean the world. Depressed that no-one was talking to me, I retreated further into my shell, waiting for my prince to save me. Now I realise that it probably only served to separate me further from the group.

Victoria was assigned the cot next to me, so at night time when she clambered into bed beside me, I observed her quietly. Her movements were graceful, but she seemed somehow unsure of herself. Then she caught me looking, her dark eyes cutting into me. But before she pulled the covers over her head I thought I saw a flash of pity in her eyes. It made me wonder how involved she truly was, and what was waiting for me round the next corner.

There was a puddle on the floor next to my bed, that came to my attention though I was tossing and turning because of the steady drip coming from the ceiling, _plink, plink, plink_.

I leaned over it and saw a mess of chocolate hair, and creamy skin streaked with dirt. Shocked I pulled myself back into bed and froze.

**A lump of green amber to all those who review, for those who have never seen any I suggest you look it up, it's the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Over a hundred reviews already, thank-you mes petit pois.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was wash day, the name itself was demeaning and the fact that it only came around once a month served to make us feel worse. We were not given any prior warning, presumably so we couldn't hatch and escape plan, and for the same reason we only travelled in threes, plus one guard.

Needless to say my friends were still not talking to me, Victoria and James continued what I now realise was a well thought out plan to alienate me. So imagine my horror when I discovered my group was made up of them. It was embarrassing enough having to strip off in front of the guards to immerse myself in the cold water of the pool, yet alone in front of them.

Victoria had seemed stunningly beautiful from the day she arrived with her, startling red hair and piecing grey eyes the colour of an overcast sky. Needless to say James was also unusually good looking with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I felt inadequate next to them as we lined up to be taken outside of the cage.

Normally I would have revelled in the chance to escape, however briefly but something about James put me on edge, the secrets, the lies, the cold glint to his eyes and sometimes the way he looked at me, like he knew something I didn't.

We arrived at the pool, which as normal seemed freezing on my bare skin. James and Victoria pulled away from me as soon as we entered the icy water, whispering as usual. I tried my best to wash myself but as I dunked my head underwater trying to wash the grime from it. I felt two sets of hands reach towards me pushing me down.

I panicked thrashing and kicking trying to draw the attention of the guards, but as I screamed I let out the last of my air increasing the pressure in my lungs. I was terrified, of death, that I might not see Edward again, that the last face I would see would be the laughing face of Victoria or the twisted features of James.

I knew they had been annoyed that I was chosen above them, but surely it was nt reason enough to kill me. Though being enclosed your whole life can do strange things to your mind.

Still struggling I could feel clouds begin to cross me vision and I could feel the acid building up in my lungs making it feel like there was a tonne of bricks in my chest. James's and Victoria's hands continued to shake me holding my head under. But deep down I did not believe they would actually kill me, that they would be that heartless.

I realised my mistake as I reached breaking point, I stopped struggling as took in a huge mouthful of water, allowing it to flood my lungs. A scientist once described it by jabbing a chicken breast with a knife, when the feeling in your lungs becomes too much and you are forced to choke on water.

They say after that moment there is only calm, but though my body remained unresponsive my mind raced. I hated Victoria and James in that moment, not for taking my life away, but for pulling me away from Edward.

They say sometimes that in the moment before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. And I guess in a way it did because all I saw was Edward

Then I felt two strong arms pulling me to the surface, and I took in the sweetest breath of my entire life, I passed out before I could see me saviour.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke gasping and I could feel the cold, rough ground pressing into my back. Some-one had carried me back to the main building and put me on the floor next to my bed unless I had fallen out, I assumed it had been the person who had saved me. It was night time and everyone else seemed to be asleep though I dimly noticed the absence of Victoria from the bed next to mine. I wondered if she was being punished by the guard, I hoped she was, in that room.

I'd only been there once, when I was young, no more than a child. I had been crying and was whipped three times for it. Needless to say I didn't cry out again in a hurry. As much as we humans had to stick together as a matter f survival, I wanted Victoria ad James to suffer for what they'd done.

Oh well I thought to myself, maybe the endless cliché was right, revenge is a dish best served cold. And I resolved to wait until I was an immortal. I would have enjoyed teasing them, making them suffer. They had after all tried to separate me and Edward, for what? Jealousy, fear?

My limbs felt heavy and m fingers stiff with cold, so I desperately tried to rub some life into them. Preoccupied with warming myself u I failed to notice Edward standing above me. He looked angry, his eyes were almost coal black.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked, that confused me, I'd assumed it was him who'd saved me but I was clearly mistaken.

"There was an accident." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask for details, it was always so hard to lie to him. Luckily he didn't press me, making me feel instantly guilty for withholding so much.

Then it struck me, the Prince of the Night had said I had three days, that had been two days ago. I needed to tell Edward, but I was afraid of his reaction I couldn't judge if he would be angry or pleased I could spend eternity with him.

"Edward, there's something you should know." I practically gulped feeling the lump in my throat.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Have you heard of the Prince of the Night?"

"Of course, why?" he asked suddenly afraid.

So I told him, everything, I tried to show how it would be a good thing that I could spend eternity with him. But he wasn't hearing any of it.

Edwards POV

"Why? Why would you want to be a monster" I was incredulous I couldn't believe she was willing to, for lack of a better term die to be with me.

"You're not a monster Edward." It was a statement of fact, how could she be so sure? Didn't she realise that there was a rather large portion of who I was that thirsted for her blood?

"You should be afraid of me, afraid of death, you're abnormal." I watched her reaction as her features twisted into a grimace, had I upset her?

"In this world there's always something t be afraid of." She had no idea how profoundly her words echoed round my head. How they haunted me.

"You don't understand I see was my kind has done and continue to do to you and to humanity how can I not hate myself?"

She didn't reply so I continued, trying to show her a small part of what I was really feeling.

"I am angry all the time."

I spat the words out, it was almost physically painful to awaken a part of me that had been asleep for so long, after being a shell more my entire existence. Her response shocked me and I wondered if my tone had offended her. I cast my eyes down, and was sure for the first time that if I were able to cry I would have been.

Her skin burnt against my cheek as she lifted my head and I couldn't look anywhere but deep into her eyes.

"_You_ are angry, how do you think I feel?" she said with tones I had never heard her use before, then she sighed and lent her head against my chest. I could feel her frail heart beating though her parchment skin.

And I just smiled because I didn't know how to tell her my heart was breaking.

**Please review, it makes my day. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

He smiled at me, it was a warm sunny smile that seems to radiate across the room despite the darkness warming my chilled bones. But there was something not quite right about the way it didn't reach his eyes, which remained a stony charcoal, the way the corners of his mouth were turned down like he had a sour taste in his mouth and the way the muscles in his arms tensed around me as I rested my head upon his silent heart.

For the first time in my life my future was uncertain, and that scared me, before my life had been a rigid vigil to pain and misery but now it was shrouded with clouds of mystery, not to mention my swirling emotions.

Vampires are incapable of crying, it's physically impossible but in the cold silvery light of the moon I could have sworn I saw tears gleam on his ever changing eyes. Every-one else was asleep but the silence was deafening to me, a white noise seemed to fill my ears like waves crashing on rocks.

They say that love is nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain but in that moment it felt like o much more, it seemed to envelop my other senses so it as impossible for me to think clearly and I felt like my head would burst. My heart seemed to beat in my fingers and my vision swam in and out of focus as Edward's ice cold skin burnt mine.

You won't know what love feels like, or indeed what it even means until it happens to you; rocking te foundations of your world. But it felt to me like heaven and hell at the same time; heaven because my heart seemed to swell in my chest as I felt our closeness and the strands of electricity that drew me towards him, but also hell because my hands were ice cold a constant reminder of how things could go wrong. Nothing makes you afraid of death like having something to live for.

Until then I had been sure he felt the same way but then there was a small seed of doubt planted in my mind.

_The smallest seeds can often grow into the tallest trees, spreading it's roots deep and taking it's nutrients form the soul._

It wasn't much to ask for was it, eternity? All I ever wanted was everything.

**Edwards POV**

It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the rest of my existence with her. It was that I couldn't bear the thought of the red pooling of blood in her soft cheeks ceasing and the end of her heart beat that resounded in my head, calling _Bella… Edward… Bella… Edward. _At least it seemed to in my love addled brain.

Bella was the strangest creature I'd ever met, I'm pretty sure though my contact with humans had been limited, that most had a more acute sense of self preservation than her. I was enchanted with everything about her clumsiness, her shining eyes, in a way the hard eyes and shining skin of an immortal never could.

Her mind never ceased to amaze me she was willing to deny her very nature just to stand close to me. People have said that my family denies our nature o avoid the slaughter of innocents but it seemed like nothing when compared to the way she was willing to sacrifice all she had for me. Could I have really asked her to be mine? It seemed selfish.

I don't know how long we stood there in the light of the moon, time passes differently when you live forever. When I next looked down her eyes were closed, I could see the gentle movement of her eyes under the paper thin lids that seemed like parchment stained with impossibly thin veins of purple ink.

Her lids fluttered as she murmured my name, hypnotising me with her feathery lashes. I could see her heart beat on the side of her head and wanted nothing more than to kiss it. Instead I scooped her gently into my arms, she was as light as a feather to my strengthened limbs, and laid her as softly as I could manage onto her bed.

She tossed and turned for a while longer as if she could feel my absence. But then she settled down into a deeper slumber, murmuring occasionally as she dreamt. I leaned down into her ear and whispered. "I won't le you die, I'll rescue you." But I couldn't be sure if she heard me or if she was too deep into the murky depths of the dreams I longed for.

**Please review, thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day was the first morning of the rest of my life, and in a way the beginning of the end of it. No-one could have predicted what happened next, if they had the surely would have prevented it.

I woke excited at the prospect of eternal life, I planned to enjoy every second of it. Which child, young and foolish doesn't think they will live forever? I know I did, that was my fault, the flaw that brought about the destruction of humanity. We are more often treacherous through weakness than through calculation.

The sky outside was grey as I rose from my bed still wondering about the absence of James and Victoria. There missing state unnerved me almost as much as there presence had.

I'd expected it feel different, on the day my life would end, happier, but instead a sense of what I can only describe to you as dread filled my heart. But other than that it started like any other day; I rose, ate and walked. Then just before noon, well when the sun was highest in the sky, I had no way of knowing the real time, The Prince arrived.

He was breathtaking as usual but his eyes looked darker than normal as if he hadn't eaten in while, his normally silken locks were dirty and his black hair seemed to absorb all the light, drawing your eyes towards his head. He also had dark purple bruise like marks under his eyes, which served to make him look more sinister.

An old rhyme my mother taught me echoed round my head. I realise di hadn't thought of her for a long time, longer than was fair to me, to her.

_If I make the lashes dark  
And the eyes more bright  
And the lips more scarlet,  
Or ask if all be right  
From mirror after mirror,  
No vanity's displayed:  
I'm looking for the face I had  
Before the world was made._

The room was gloomy because of the outside weather but the light caught his neck just right and I could see a crescent shaped scar under his left ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

I knew why he was there I had been practically counting down the hours until he arrived, so when he beckoned with one outstretched slender finger I followed willingly, hardly noticing the jealous gazes of my peers as they stared in awe.

I don't think I really realised at the time what it meant to become an immortal, I didn't understand that it would rip my soul from my body in three agonisingly painful days and heart wrenching nights. Nor did I realise the Prince was doing it for his own ends, he wanted me to be his second in command, if not his meal but I didn't realise until too late.

I swept out of the room closely followed by the mysterious Vampire eager to escape that place once and for all. Once we were safely outside the Prince smiled. It was a smile so unlike Edwards the night before, it was cold and hard but it was similar in one respect. It didn't meet his coal eyes, which never left my face.

"Finally Bella" He said as if he had been waiting his whole life for that moment.

"Thank-you" was all I could manage to whisper.

"Thank-you?" He responded in surprise. "Do you not know how easily this can all go wrong?" I hadn't even considered the latter outcome, I was too wrapped up in my own delusions to care, but when I thought about it did seem incredibly risky.

"You're evil, this whole place is full of darkness and death." I stated he seemed shocked I hadn't realise this before.

"No my friend, darkness is not everywhere, for here and there I find faces illuminated from within; paper lanterns among the dark trees." the words danced on his tongue like he was playing with them in his timeless mind. I recognised them though I didn't know where from.

I was no longer elated at the thought of eternal life, I was terrified. Frozen to the spot with fear.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he started to play with my emotions.

"Silly Bella, don't you know just how… ravenous we can be" He smiled the cold light reflecting off his pearly white teeth. The Price of the Night stepped towards me so fast I hardly registered the movement. His cold fingers caressed my throat.

Suddenly he was serious again.

"I'm sorry." He said his words were so sincere, and he leaned in to bite me.


	20. Chapter 20

My heart sped up but time seemed to bleed away until there was nothing left but me and him, trapped in our own world. A world in which he ruled. I knew I wanted to live forever but I didn't want my life to end like this at the hands of a sadistic monster, even if it did mean Edward and I could be together.

How ironic it was that I should die there freer than I'd ever been before but yet chained and trapped by my own doing. It all became clear to me, even if the transformation was a success he would keep me more trapped by my immortality than I had been by my humanity.

I didn't even know what it would mean to become a vampire was it like falling into a deep sleep and waking up with a still heart and your soul missing or was it a painful process certainly there was always something more in a vampires eyes than what the mortal world had to offer, even in eyes like his-older than time?

He pushed me up against a wall of a crumbling building, the rough red bricks pressed against my back, proving the reality of the situation. Sometimes pain revived me, when I felt so sure it wasn't real that if I cut the lily white skin on my wrists it would fail to bleed. That I needed pain to prove t myself my own existence.

He was enjoying it then, when he felt my fear it was like a game to him. But for me it was life or death. His lips pulled back into a guttural snarl that chilled me to my core. But there was nothing I could do, he was invincible and I was weak and fragile, human as I was. He knew this of course and took great delight in towering above looking down his slender chalky nose -that could probably smell my fear- at me.

They say sometimes that you don't know what you have until you've lost it but in that moment when I was trying my hardest just to exist I was more conscious of my beig than I ever had been before. I could feel my bone and blood and sinews and almost hear every one of the millions of cells in my body that pulsed with life. Life that the prince was claiming as his own.

As he danced forward to kill me I regretted so many of my decisions in life, the decisions that had led me to that place. When the pain is great enough we ill let anyone be the doctor, in my case I had been so blinded by the pain and agonising love that filled my chest I had led myself into his trap.

His lips were close to my throats I could feel his cold breath on my skin and was suddenly aware of how vulnerable I was. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks yet more evidence of my weaknesses. Showing fear ad pain had always seemed like weakness to me I strived to hide all emotions that in away made me a zombie.

Just as all hope in my mind was dying out the Prince's head snapped round. He snarled, a low rumbling vibrating deep from within his chest, aimed at a foe or threat I could not yet see. And though the anger and hatred in his eyes I thought I saw a flash of fear and understanding flickered across his frozen face.

The he laughed with almost childlike delight, a laugh that sounded almost like sobbing but that reminded me of Jacob and the way he used to laugh at his own mistakes it was painful.

What had I done in my life to be proud of? I had killed my best friend who gave me everything, who had loved me with all his heart. And how ha I replayed him by bringing myself to my own ends. Edward approached pain visible across his face.

It hurt me to see my angel so heartbroken, had he realised it was already to late. He walked slowly towards us out of the mist, his cherub bow lips were defiant and seemed unafraid. But the golden pools of his eyes told a different story. There was anger behind those eyes and fear. But there was also a plan.

So quickly I could hardly see him move he was at the prince's throat. Then they whirled away in an almost waltz each one trying to gain advantage over the other. They moved so fast I couldn't see them and my breath came thick and fast as I feared for my love. Then I felt cold hand wrap around me and I was pushed against the wall.

The dancing stopped as the prince held me up, slowly starving me of air…

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- You know you love me really… (TASTER CHPT. 21)**

_My breaths came in rattling gasps as my crushed windpipe struggled to draw air into my burning lungs. I was almost blind with pain but could still feel bruises blossom under the prince's ice cold palms. "It didn't have to be this way…"_

My dear loyal fans, obsessive readers and people bored over the Christmas holidays who have nothing better to do than read my story. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, with one thing or another I always managed to put it off, the next chapter will be up in a few days- see the taster above- in the meanwhile check out my new stories: Burning Ire and Age Old Eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

My breaths came in rattling gasps as my crushed windpipe struggled to draw air into my burning lungs. I was almost blind with pain but could still feel bruises blossom under the prince's ice cold palms. "It didn't have to be this way Bella, I'd have given you the world, immortality, we could have ruled together for eternity." But I wasn't asking for eternity with him, I wanted Edward.

Edward froze, he knew that if he moved the prince would snap my throat like a twig, literally. But then understanding filled his eyes, I could see every movement of his features with pure clarity, in the moments I feared for my life. His angel or devil like features- depending on which way you looked at it- were remorseful at first, then uncertain a his cherry lips turned down, almost unperceivable to the human eye.

"Carlisle" his voice rang out as clear as a bell, and then it was the princes turn to freeze he dropped me in shock and I gasped for breath grateful for my still beating heart. "You know? How did you recognise me? I thought…the hair… that the past was long dead." I had never heard the Prince unsure before. Edwards's voice was as smooth as honey but tinged with sadness. "You're right" he said aiming his words at the Prince not me, as if I no longer existed. "It didn't have to be this way, do you remember what it was like before? Can you even begin to comprehend what it was like? What about Esme do you remember her? You killed her and many others for this was it worth it?"

The prince stuttered, surprised as if he had remembered a painful piece of his past long ago forgotten. That was when Edward took his moment pinning the prince to the ground, but it wasn't to save me anymore I was no longer at risk. It was for himself, for revenge. "Do you know how it feels to see you father kill your family, destroy everything you've ever lived for –your morals your friendships, do you? Can you even remember what pain feels like?" Edward's voice was verging on hysterical as his anger lent him strength. The Prince writhed helplessly in his arms. "Do you think Carlisle just because you change your hair, it changes anything else, and can you remember her screams as you killed the one woman you'd ever loved?"

"Please Edward, son" The prince was crumbling. "No? Well I do. The way she screamed for mercy as you became one of _them. _Look at this, look at what you've done!" The prince lay still in his arms, staring into Edwards eyes, but he showed no remorse only fear. "The past will never die… But you will" Were Edwards last words as he bent his face close to the princes picture of terror, almost as if to kiss him. Before ripping of his head, I had ever seen a vampire fight or feed before, it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Graceful, passionate, evil.

**Okay this is a short chapter just to get over writers block, with a bit of luck I'll have the next chapter posted later today, please review. (BTW if any of this is unclear I'm gong to explain it though the next chapter so don't worry.)**


End file.
